Alfred, Are You Alright?
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Arthur suspects that there's something horribly wrong with Alfred. Man, was he right.


**Alfred, Are You Alright?**

I kept watching him. He didn't seem like his usual loud self today. The teacher's lecture was now background noise as my complete focus was toward Alfred Jones. I kind of was in love with him, but I was always afraid to talk to him. I'm not as popular as he is...

But I wasn't afraid to admire from afar. He sat up front, a row away from mine, and two desks in front. It was a good view, but, not so much today. I kept seeing him rubbing the side of his head, as though he had a serious migraine. I think he was having neck problems as well, because he seemed a bit, stiff.

As the teacher went on with something about the Pythagorean Theorem, she turned to see Alfred in his much quieter state with amusement.

"Alfred, are you alright? You're not bothering me like usual." she said. But Alfred was having a bit of trouble focusing on her words.

"Huh? Y-yeah... I'm fine." he said.

"You sure? You don't look so good."

"Huh...I'm fine, it's nothing, just a little headache." he said. But I couldn't help but get this feeling that whatever was bothering him, was something worst than just a headache.

The teacher handed out worksheets and told us to do them until the end of class. But every now and then, I would glance over at Alfred. He was staring at his worksheet on the desk, straight down in front of him. My eyebrows furrowed as I glanced up again to see him still sitting there in that same position. I guess the teacher took notice as well.

"Alfred? Why aren't you working? Stop staring at the paper and pick up your pencil, it's not going to write itself." she said, but when she got no response back, she became concerned.

"Alfred, are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

Some other students were now looking in his direction as well, exchanging weirded glances. The teacher was about to get up from her desk to approach him, when Alfred stared to shake. Not just shake; he started to tremble violently, as if he had been electrocuted. His arms flailed as he fell from his desk, his eyes rolling back as he hit the floor, having no control over his whole body. Alfred, was having a seizure.

Everyone's eyes were now glued widely on Alfred, hopping out of their seats and backing away as his body spazzed. The teacher quickly grabbed the phone and called down to both the nurse and office, seeking for immediate help. I stood there with my hands over my mouth. Tears threatened to leave my eyes as I saw my love on the ground, trembling uncontrollably. I had learned about seizures just recently, but I was willing to do anything I could to help Alfred.

In that moment, I rushed over to him, dodging desks and moving them away from where Alfred lied so that he didn't get hurt. I took off my jacket and lied it on the floor underneath his head as a cushion of protection. It was so scary seeing him like this, I felt a tear run down my cheek as the nurse barged into the door, claiming that she had called 911 and his parents.

..

Alfred hadn't come to school for the past two days, and it worried me deeply. I couldn't help but think the worst, but hope for the best of course. When I walked into class, I couldn't hold back the smile that invaded my face when I saw Alfred sitting in his desk. I was just so happy that he turned out alright, that I wasn't even thinking that I had actually spoke to him..

"Alfred! You're okay! Thank God..." I said, a little too dramatically for a person who was just a fellow pupil. Alfred looked up at me and nodded.

"Ha, yeah.. I'm good now, sorry to scare you guys. Wow, you seemed to have been worried..." he said. There was a confused look on his face, and I couldn't help but blush a deep red.

"Oh, uh... W-well, of course I was... everyone was.. I-it was scary to see you like that..." I said, scratching the back of my neck shyly. I didn't mean for my worry to come out so intensely...

"Hey, the teacher told me you were the one that protected me during my incident. Is that true?" he asked.

"Uh, y-yeah.. I just wanted to make sure you didn't g-get hurt..." I knew my face was occupied by blush now and at that point, I kind of wanted to put a bag over my head out of embarrassment.

"Thank you. That was really kind of you, I appreciate it, really." he said. He placed a hand on mine and looked me deeply in the eyes with that sweet, beautiful smile of his, and I could feel my heart melting down my ribs. If he didn't remove it soon, they'd be calling 911 reporting a fainted student.

"A-i-it was no p-problem... I love you-_TO_ help...! I love to help..." Gah, I'm an idiot. And he laughed at me! He laughed at my complete nervous-wreck state! It's a good thing he's cute.. Ugh, why does he have to be so bloody cute?!

I shuffled back to my seat as the bell rang for class to begin. And of course, the whole time, it wasn't the lesson I was focused on, but I guess the same went for him too, because every now and then I saw his head turn in my direction... Alfred was looking at me, and, smiling...

Damn the blood that decided to rush to my face in that moment.

* * *

_**Aaaaaand scene. Hope you liked, thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated!**_


End file.
